Modulation of The Golden Witch
by Ayame-Yuri no hana
Summary: Permainan para Witch pun terus berlangsung. Kali ini dia Meta-World, para Witch kedatangan dua pendatang baru yang akan mengambil alih permainan. Siapakah mereka? Dan seperti apa ulah mereka?


_The final judgments shall be delivered.._

_Nobody can escape the sin that flows in their veins.._

_The dark clouds gather to the sound of the rumbling sea..  
><em>_Even the wind is summoning a storm..  
><em>_The mysterious words make the witches smirk..  
><em>_While the banquet of this irregular night repeats itself.._

_**Meta-World**_

Di ruangan duduk itu tampak beberapa kursi sudah ditempati oleh empat orang wanita yang sedang menikmati teh mereka dengan santai. Ada beberapa kursi yang tampak belum diisi. Suasana begitu hening, namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, kau akan merasakan hawa yang kurang menyenangkan. Salah seorang dari mereka, seorang gadis berambut Ungu tergerai yang memiliki ekor kucing pun berdecak pelan. Iris Violetnya menyapu seluruh isi ruangan. Membosankan. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"Beato! Sampai kapan kau mau bersantai seperti ini? Aku tak tahan diam seperti ini!" akhirnya salah seorang gadis yang berpakaian paling mencolok pum memecahkan keheningan.

"Fufufu.. Bersabarlah, Lamda. Aku akan langsung menjalankan permainan ketika _pendatang baru_ kita sudah datang." kata seorang wanita berambut _Orange Pumpkin_ sambil meletakkan cangkir teh-nya.

"Jangan panggil aku Lamda! Panggil aku Lady Lamdadelta!" kata gadis berpenampilan mencolok yang bernama Lamdadelta itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pendatang baru, Lady Beatrice?" kata gadis yang memiliki ekor kucing tadi.

"Fufufufu.. Pertanyaan bagus, Lady Bernkastel.. Tampaknya, orang yang selama ini ada di balik layar akan ikut dalam permainan kali ini." kata seorang wanita berambut ungu muda sambil tersenyum. Wanita anggun yang bernama Virgilia itu pun ikut meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya lalu berdiri dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya, "Perlukah kupanggil mereka sekarang?"

"_Hitsuyo nai desu_~" terdengar suara anak perempuan disertai tawa khas seorang _witch_ yang menggema dalam ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian terbukalah portal sihir dan dari portal itu muncullah dua orang gadis yang masing-masing dibalut dengan baju berwarna putih dan hitam.

"Cure Black!" "Cure White!"  
>"Kami berdua adalah Pretty Cure! Dengan kekuatan bulan, kami akan menghukummu!" teriak kedua gadis itu dengan semangat.<br>**A/N : Yuri : SEJAK KAPAN ADA WITCH GILA BEGINI? *headbang*  
><strong>**Ayame : DAN LAGIAN ITU CROSS OVEEER! *ikutan headbang***

"_Omae-tachi wa_.." Bernkastel tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan dua gadis itu. Salah satu gadis yang memiliki manik coklat pun menyunggingkan senyum yang penuh arti pada Bernkastel.

"Lia-sama~~ _Ohisashiburi nee_~~" Gadis yang memiliki iris hitam yang penuh semangat itu berlari ke dalam pelukan Virgilia. Virgilia menyambut gadis kecil itu dengan tertawa kecil dan memeluknya dengan sayang. Beatrice hanya berdecak melihat hal itu.

"_Nee_~ Beatrice-sama. Kau tahu? Permainan kalian selama ini membosankan. Aku tak suka permainan kalian yang setengah-setengah seperti ini. Tampaknya aku harus ikut campur kali ini~ Hancur.. Akan kuhancurkan semuanya.. Ahahahahaha.." kata salah satu dari dua orang gadis itu disertai tawa khas seorang _witch_.

"_Atashi wa kyoka shimasen_!" kata gadis yang satunya sambil memukul kepala gadis tadi. Lalu ia berbalik dan dan menatap Beatrice, "_Nee_~ Kalian selalu mempermainkan nyawa orang seenaknya. Itu menentang hukum alam loh~ Aku tak akan membiarkan ini terus terjadi. Aku akan juga turun tangan dalam permainan ini~"

"Hoo~ Jadi kau akan membantu keluarga yang bodoh itu untuk bertahan hidup dalam permainan ini?" kata Beatrice sambil tersenyum licik pada gadis yang menantangnya tadi.

"Aku akan membantu Beatrice-sama menghancurkan semuanya." kata gadis yang satunya sambil mengangkat gaunnya – memberikan tanda hormat.

"Kalian bersiaplah untuk kukalahkan~ Aih~ Entah kenapa jantungkku jadi berdegup kecang~" kata gadis yang tadi menantang Beatrice seraya melompat kesana-kemari.

"Dasar anak kecil." kata wanita yang dijuluki _The Golden Witch_ itu, lalu Beatrice berkata seraya menunjuk kedua penyihir muda di hadapannya itu, "Nah, Mari kita mulai permainan sekarang!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The New Comers<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rokkenjima, 4 Oktober 1986<strong>_

Pagi itu mentari masih belum menampakkan dirinya, namun para pelayan di Mansion Rokkenjima milik keluarga Ushiromiya yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya itu sudah harus memenuhi kewajiban mereka untuk mengurus Mansion yang megah itu. Lagi pula ini adalah hari khusus dimana seluruh anggota keluarga Ushiromiya berkumpul bersama. Seperti biasanya, seorang pelayan muda berambut hitam berjalan menuju kebun bunga Mawar untuk melaksanakan tugas hariannya – menyiram bunga. Tapi ketika ia sedang menyiram bunga-bunga mawar itu, iris biru-nya menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di bangunan kecil di tengah taman bunga itu.

"_Dare_?" terdengar suara yang lembut namun dingin di telinga pelayan muda itu. Siluet itu pun tampak menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"_Kanon desu, Oujo-sama_." kata pelayan muda yang bernama Kanon itu meletakkan tangan kanan di dada dirinya lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

"... _sou_." kata gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumpun bunga Mawar yang ada di dekatnya. Mentari pun mulai memunculkan dirinya. Cahaya mentari mulai menyinari mahkota hitam milih sang gadis yang juga menembus Iris hitam yang tak memiliki pancaran cahaya sedikitpun.

"Maaf kalau tidak sopan. Tapi apa yang sedang Anda lakukan sepagi ini, Lily _Oujo-sama_?" tanya Kanon dengan sopan.

"... bukan urusanmu." kata gadis berambut hitam sepunggung yang bernama Lily itu seraya membalikkan badan dan kembali ke tempatnya semula lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Gadis itu bernama Ushiromiya Lily. Ia memiliki rambut hitam terurai sepunggung yang indah. Manik matanya senada dengan mahkota miliknya, namun tak ada pancaran cahaya dari sorot matanya. Namun ketika kau bertemu dengan Iris itu, kau akan merasa bahwa kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Iris yang dingin itu – sorot matanya mengisyaratkan seolah ia tahu segalanya. Lily adalah gadis yang sangat pendiam dan tak pernah terlihat tersenyum. Ketika ditanya , ia hanya menjawab "ya" atau "tidak" serta hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Namun, terkadang perkataannya dapat membuat orang sakit hati atau salah paham. Namun tampaknya Kanon sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Kanon tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan sang _Oujo-sama_ tetap terlarut dalam bukunya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Keheningan terus terjadi bahkan sampai Kanon hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengurus taman. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, terdengar suara langkah seseorang memecah kesunyian di taman bunga itu. Seorang pelayan wanita berambut coklat berlari menghampiri pelayan muda beriris biru tadi.

"Kau melihat Lily _Oujo-sama_?" kata pelayan wanita tersebut sambil terengah – berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Shannon _nee-chan_.." Kanon tampak khawatir dengan keadaan pelayan wanita tersebut yang kelelahan berlari. Pelayan wanita yang dipanggil Shannon itu pun memberi isyarat agar Kanon segeram memberi tahu dirinya dimana Lily berada. Kanon pun menghela nafas dan menunjuk bangunan di tengah taman. Shannon pun kembali berlari menuju bangunan itu. Sementara Kanon berjalan menuju gudang untuk mencari sesuatu.

"_Nani_?" tanya Lily tanpa basa-basi ketika Shannon tiba di dekat bangunan kecil itu.

"Natsuhi-sama berkata bahwa Lily _Oujo-sama_ harus bersiap untuk menyambut anggota keluarga yang lainnya di pelabuhan." kata Shannon terengah-engah.

".. menyebalkan." kata Lily seraya bangkit dan mengambil buku-bukunya. Ia penepuk dress hitamnya dan tak lupa membereskan _vest_ merah marunnya lalu berjalan menuju Mansion. Tapi ia berkenti sejenak lalu menepi ke dekat rumpun bunga Mawar dan mengulurkan tangannya tanpa merubah ekspresinya sekalipun lalu kembali berjalan menuju Mansion.

"_Oujo-sama_.. hihihi.." Shannon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Lily – bagaimanapun Lily adalah seorang wanita, meski ia pribadi yang dingin, tak khayal bila ia juga terpikat oleh keindahan bunga itu. Tak lama kemudian Kanon pun datang membawa gunting di tangannya.

"_Are_?" Kanon terlihat kebingungan ketika ia menghampiri rumpun bunga Mawar yang yang sedari tadi ia rawat. Shannon yang penasaran pun menghampiri pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu.

"Ada apa Kanon?" tanya Shannon berjalan mendekat. Raut wajah Kanon tampak kebingungan.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau..."

.

Ketika Lily sudah sampai di pelabuhan, keluarga Krauss sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Krauss menatap Lily dengan tatapan tidak suka, namun Lily membalas tatapan Pamannya itu dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah dari sebelumnya, Krauss pun mengalihkan pandagannya, agar tak bertatapan lebih lama dengan anak yang dianggapnya menyusahkan itu. Berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang mengumbar hawa permusuhan, Jessica melambaikan tangan kepada Lily, namun Lily menghiraukannya dan kembali membaca buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya itu. Jessica hanya bisa mencuri pandang pada sepupunya yang seolah mengasingkan diri dari lingkaran keluarga itu.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat _speed boat_ dengan kecepatan penuh datang mendekati pelabuhan Rokkenjima. Setelah berlabuh dengan aman, satu persatu anggota keluarga Ushiromiya yang tinggal di luar Rokkenjima keluar dari _speed boat_ itu. Setelah semua turun, mereka pun saling menyapa dan melepas rindu, tapi tampaknya Maria sibuk mengobrol dengan sepupunya yang sama-sama berambut coklat dan dikuncir _twintails_ itu.

"Jadi tuh yaa, _Event_ Halloween di sekolahku bikin rumah hantu dan banyak penyihir bertebaaran~" kata gadis _twintails_ dengan wajah bersemangat.

Maria sangat tertarik dengan cerita yang gadis itu ceritakan padanya, "Benarkah? Banyak penyihir di sana? Maria mau jadi salah satunyaa! Uuu~ Maria mau jadi salah satunyaa!" seru Maria dengan wajah berbinar. "Daisy-nee! Maria mau datang ke sana! uuuu~"

"Iya! Nanti aku akan ajak Maria ke sana, lalu kita bermain sihir bersamaa~ kyaaa~" sahut gadis yang dipanggil Daisy-_nee_ oleh Maria.

Ya, gadis yang dikuncir _twintails_ itu adalah kakak sepupu Maria. Namanya adalah Ushiromiya Daisy. Ia merupakan anak kedua dari Ushiromiya Eva dan Ushiromiya Hideyoshi, dan merupakan adik dari George. Sifatnya itu sangat tak sebanding dengan umurnya. Daisy adalah gadis periang yang kekanak-kanakan dan sangat senang memiliki teman. Matanya selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan dan selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat orang lain senang. Namun sayang, Eva tidak menyukai sifatnya yang _childish_ itu. Sering kali keduanya beradu mulut akibat sifat Daisy yang seperti itu.

"Kalian itu benar-benar ya! Dari tadi ngomongin Halloween terus!" tegur Battler yang mengacak-acak rambut kedua sepupunya itu, "Apalagi aku Daisy, kau kan sudah mau SMA!" lanjut pemuda berambut merah maruun itu.

"_Moo!_ Yang menegurku akan menangis karena Paria!" sahut Daisy yang berlari ke arah depan dan menabrak Lily yang sedari tadi membaca bukunya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu itu, Daisy?" tanya Battler dengan sangat bingung.

Salah satu lembar dari buku yang Lily baca pun terjatuh ke tanah karena tertiup angin yang cukup kencang. Saat gadis berambut hitam itu akan mengambil kembali lembaran kertas itu, ia merasa ada dua orang gadis yang memandanginya dengan kagum. Mata mereka berbinar-binar.

"LILY-CHAAAN!" seru Daisy yang kemudian memeluk Lily erat.

"Uuuu~ Maria juga mau memeluk Lily-nee!" kata Maria yang segera memeluk Lily dengan erat sama seperti Daisy.

"Lily! Gimana kabarmu? Kau masih suka makan sayuran 'kaaan?" tanya Daisy sambil terus memeluk dan menggoyang-goyang sepupunya itu.

"Uuuu~ Maria kangen sama Lily-nee~" sambung Maria.

"_Nee~_ ayo jawab akuu~ Lily~" kata Daisy sambil mencubit pipi sepupunya itu.

"..urusai." ucap Lily dengan dingin seperti biasa.

"Li-Lily! kau sebegitu tegahnya pada sahabatmu ini!" sahut Daisy dengan mendramatisir keadaan, "Pa-padahal akuh.. akuh..."

"Daisy! Kau tak boleh menggaggu sepupumu itu! Kau sudah besar! Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap kenanak-kanakan seperti itu?" tegur Eva sambil menarik Daisy dengan kasar.

"_De-demo.._ aku kan rindu pad-" Daisy tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena pandangan tidak suka dari Eva. Air mata pun tampak menggenang di pelupuk mata Daisy.

"Ibu, sudahlah.." lerai George lalu memeluk Daisy dan menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Uuu~ Lily-nee.. Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Maria sambil menunjuk buku hard cover berwarna merah marun yang sedang dipegang Lily.

"Bukan apa-apa." kata Lily sambil menatap buku yang ada di tangannya itu. Maria yang penasaran pun terus merajuk pada Lily agar gadis beriris hitam yang selalu terlihat sayu itu memberitahu tentang buku itu.

"Maria! Kau tak boleh seperti itu!" kata Rosa yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suara 'uuu~" yang selalu dikeluarkan anaknya itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya agar bisa memukul Maria seperti biasa, namun ada tangan yang menepis tangan Rosa ketika ia sedang mengayunkan tangannya.

"Kau ibu atau apa?" kata Lily menurunkan tangannya yang tadi dipakai untuk menepis tangan Rosa seraya menatap ibu Maria dengan wajahnya yang sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Rosa pun membuang muka dan berbalik untuk berkumpul dengan pada orang tua yang lain, sejujurnya ia takut pada tatapan Lily meski ia tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"_Su-Sugooooi_! Lily! Kau keren sekali!" puji Battler menghampiri Lily dan Maria. Daisy, George dan Jessica pun ikut menghampiri kedua sepupunya itu.

"_Kimi wa dare?_" kata Lily seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Battler. Tak heran jika Lily tak mengingat Battler yang sudah 6 tahun tidak datang ke Rokkenjima.

"A-ahahahaha.. Mungkin kau lupa padaku, aku Ushiromiya Battler." kata Battler sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"_Kimi wa dare?_" kata Lily mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi dan menajamkan tatapannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Battler dan sepupu yang lainnya kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Lily.

"Uuu~ Maria lapar~ Lily-nee! Ayo antar kami ke mansion uuu~" kata Maria sambil menarik tangan Lily.

"Benar juga.. _Minna-san~_ Ayo kita ke Mansion sekarang." ajak Jessica pada yang lain.

Akhirnya rombongan keluarga Ushiromiya itu pun mendaki tebing untuk sampai ke Mansion Ushiromiya. Para orang tua yang ada di barisan depan sedangkan para cucu dari Ushiromiya Kinzo berada di barisan belakang. Selama perjalanan mereka saling bertukar cerita. Hanya Lily yang sama sekali tak tertarik untuk terlibat dalam pembicaraan dan hanya diam seperti biasa. Ia menatap langit yang semakin gelap dengan irisnya yang hitam pekat itu.

"_Nee.._ Lily, kedua orang tuamu tak ikut menjemput ya?" tanya Battler pada Lily, berusaha agar Lily tidak hanya berdiam diri seperti itu. Namun tampaknya ia salah memilih pertanyaan.

"Sudah meninggal." kata Lily mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Battler. Battler pun tersentak mendengar hal itu. Tentu saja ia lupa karena sudah 6 tahun ia tidak pernah datang ke Mansion itu. Tak heran ia melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

"Uuu~ Battler jahat uuu! Battler membuat Lily-nee sedih uuu~" kata Maria berhenti dan berbalik sambil memarahi Battler.

"Jahaaaat! Yang membuat Lily-chan sedih akan menderita karena Paprika!" kata Daisy berkacak pinggang dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Omong kosong." kata Lily terus berjalan melewati sepupu-sepupunya itu.

"Di-Dia dingin sekali." bisik Battler pada George dan Jessica.

"Ahaha mau bagaimana lagi, Lily memang seperti itu." sahut Jessica sambil menatap Lily dari belakang. Ia yang tinggal serumah juga sangat jarang berbicara dengan gadis itu.

"Tapi.. Maria dan Daisy bisa tahan ya? hebat juga mereka..." sambung George dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Karena Daisy seumuran dengan Lily.. Dan Maria, tampaknya ia mengagumi Lily." kata Jessica lagi. Nampaknya Jessica menatap punggung gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu dengan tatapan lain, ya, ia seperti iri dengan Lily. Meski hampir tidak pernah berbicara banyak, Lily seolah memiliki segalanya. Ia tampak tenang dalam dunianya sendiri.

Rombongan keluarga Ushiromiya pun sampai di halaman Mansion Ushiromiya. Di sana sudah terdapat Kanon dan Shannon yang datang menyambut mereka. Shannon dan George beradu pandang keduanya sedikit malu-malu saat itu. Daisy yang merupakan adik George menyadarinya. Ia berlari ke arah Shannon dan segera memeluk '_furniture_' keluarga Ushiromiya itu. Shannon nampak sangat terkejut. Nampaknya Eva pun geram pada kelakuan anaknya itu namun kini ia memilih bungkam karena George pasti kembali membela Daisy.

"Neee! Shannon~ sudah lama kita tak bertemuuu~" kata Daisy seraya tersenyum pada Shannon.

"Daisy-sama... Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu anda mengunjungi Mansion ini.." jawab Shannon dengan ramah.

"_Moo_! itu sudah lamaa! Laaama! Yang menentang perkataanku akan menangis karena Brokoli!" sahut Daisy yang kemudian menggembungkan pipinya, Shannon hanya tertawa kecil, "_Nee_~ Shannon! Apakah kau merawat pohon Paprikaku?" tanya Daisy lagi.

"Tentu saja, Daisy-sama... Pohon milik anda tumbuh dengan subur." jawab Shannon dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Daisy tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Shannon dan membuat ekspresi Shannon berubah. Gadis yang diketahui sedang dekat dengan George itu menatap Daisy dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Namun yang ditatap hanya bisa cengar-cengir dan segera menaiki tangga menuju pintu Mansion Ushiromiya itu. George kembali menatap Shannon dan berusaha berjalan sejajar dengan gadis itu.

"Ada apa Shannon-chan? Apa yang telah Daisy katakan?" tanya George dengan lembut.

"A-Aah, bukan apa-apa, George-sama." kata Shannon tampak salah tingkah. Tampaknya ia ingin menyembunyikan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Daisy.

"_Souka.._" kata George singkat. Ia tampak terus memegangi sesuatu yang ada di dalam kantong bajunya.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Ushiromiya pun memasuki Mansion tersebut. Para orang tua pun meninggalkan anak-anaknya di lobby mansion. Mereka bermaksud untuk menemui sang Kepala Keluarga Ushiromiya, Kinzo. Setelah orang tua mereka berlalu, para cucu dari Kinzo pun mengisi waktu luang mereka dengan banyak hal. Mereka semua sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Namun, Maria sedari tadi hanya memandangi sebuah lukisan perempuan besar. Ia memandang kagum pada lukisan tersebut. Lily pun menghampiri sepupu paling kecilnya itu.

"Uuu~ Lily-nee, _Beatrice wa sugoooi_.. Uuu~" kata Maria memuji seseorang yang ada di dalam lukisan itu. Lily hanya diam dan ikut menatap lukisan seorang wanita bernama Beatrice itu, namun tatapan Lily berbeda dengan tatapan kagum milik Maria - Ia menatap lukisan itu dengan sorot penuh kebencian meski di wajahnya tak tergambar ekspresi sama sekali.

".. menjijikkan." kata Lily berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar Mansion. Maria yang kesal terus menatap punggung Lily dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Dari sisi yang berlainan, Daisy baru saja masuk ke dalam Mansion, ia yang menyadari kejanggalan pada Maria pun berlari menuju gadis kecil itu.

"Maria-chan~ kau kenapa? Kalau mukamu begitu terus, Brokoli tak mau bermain denganmu~" kata Daisy sambil mencubit pipi Maria dengan pelan.

"Uuu! Lily-nee jahat! Dia bilang Beato menjijikkan, Uuu!" kata Maria sambil menunjuk Lily yang hendak membuka pintu Mansion. Lily pun menghentikan gerakannya dan berbalik menghadap kedua sepupunya yang sama-sama berambut coklat itu.

"Aku tak suka mengatakan ini kepadamu. Tapi yang menghina Beato akan meminta ampun karena Bayam!" kata Daisy sambil menunjuk Lily lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Lily terus menatap Daisy dan Maria tanpa menjawab perkataan aneh Daisy. Meski tanpa ekspresi, aura yang dikeluarkan Lily membuat Daisy dan Maria tertekan, dengan sekuat tenaga kedua gadis penggemar Beatrice itu pun berusaha membalas tatapan dingin Lily meski tampaknya mereka kalah telak.

".. terserah." kata Lily mengakhiri 'perang' itu lalu keluar dari Mansion.

"uuuu~ Lily-nee jahaaaat! uuuu~" keluh Maria lagi, kemudian ia mengayun-ngayunkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Daisy pun hanya tertawa melihat Maria seperti itu, "Daijoubu yo, Mariaa~ Suatu saat Lily pasti menyesal karena Paria akan menghantui dirinyaaa~ fufufu" kata Daisy dengan senyumannya yang cukup membuat orang merinding.

PLETAK! Tiba-tiba George memukul kepala Daisy dengan pelan. Daisy pun merintih kesakitan, gadis itu segera menoleh ke arah George yang berwajah kesal padanya. Wajah Daisy seketika berubah ketika melihat George seperti itu. Gadis itu tahu, Anikinya tak suka Daisy bertingkah seperti itu.

"saaakit..." keluh Daisy sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Sudah berapa kali Aniki bilang, jangan bertingkah seperti itu!" sahut George sedikit tegas.

"Iya iya! Aku tahu Anikiii!" kata Daisy sambil menggembungkan pipinya lagi, "Yang bersikap kasar padaku akan dimarahi sama Bayam!" gerutu Daisy sambil pergi meninggalkan Maria dan George.

.

.

Matahari pun telah berada di Barat. Cucu dari keluarga Ushiromiya pun diperintahkan untuk bergegas ke _guest house_. Sementara itu para orang tua tetap berada di mansion. Para cucu pun ditemani oleh Shannon dan Kanon. Mereka berdua bertugas untuk melayani segala sesuatu yang Battler dan yang lain butuhkan. Semuanya berkumpul di sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas dan cukup bagi mereka untuk bercengkrama atau pun bermain. Jessica dan George sibuk dengan permainan kartu. Lalu Battler asik mengusik Maria dengan ledekan-ledekannya itu. Sementara Lily, ia hanya membaca sebuah buku dengan tenang. Lalu Daisy, ia bergelundung di lantai, tak peduli pakaiannya akan kotor.

"glutuk~ glutuk~" ucap Daisy sambil terus menggelundung, "MOOO! Aku bosan!" keluhnya, kemudian ia menatap Kanon dan Shannon yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar, "Shanooooon, Kanooon! Bawaakan aku Brokoli dan Paprikaaa!" perintah Daisy seraya mendudukan tubuhnya.

"_Ha-Haaai_ Daisy-sama!" seru Shannon sedikit terkejut, "Ayo, Kanon!" kedua '_furniture_' itu pun segera beranjak pergi keluar ruangan itu, guna memenuhi perintah dari salah satu majikannya.

Lily menghentikan aktivitasnya dan sejenak menatap Daisy yang masih menunggu kedatangan brokoli dan paprikanya. Dan kembali membaca bukunya saat Daisy tersenyum lebar pada gadis bermanik hitam tersebut namun Lily mengacuhkan Daisy dan kembali terlarut pada bukunya. Hal itu membuat Daisy sedikit kesal. Kembali ia bergelinding di lantai. Tak lama kemudian Shannon dan Kanon kembali dengan membawa sebuah Brokoli segar dan Paprika berwarna hijau. Shannon pun menghampiri Daisy, sementara Kanon kembali berdiri di tempat semula.

"Ini Brokoli dan Paprikamu, Daisy-sama" kata Shannon sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaaa~ Shannon-chaaan daaaisuuuki~" sahut Daisy yang segera memeluk Shannon, "Tuan Brokoli dan Tuan Paprika ayo main bersamaaku~" lanjutnya ia buru-buru mengambil Brokoli dan Paprika yang ada di kedua tangan Shannon, "Shannon boleh istirahat~" perintah Daisy yang langsung terlarut bersama paprika dan brokoli miliknya.

"Baiklah, Daisy-sama.." sahut Shannon yang menunduk, ia pun segera kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Hei anak aneh!" kata Battler yang sudah puas meledek Maria, ia pun segera duduk di samping Daisy yang sedang bermain, "Masa bermain dengan sayuran sih? seperti anak TK aja!" kata pemuda berambut merah itu sambil mengambil brokoli dari tangan Daisy, "Sayuran itu untuk dimakan, tahu!"

Daisy menatap Battler yang masih memperhatikan brokoli miliknya, kemudian ia mencoba mengambil kembali brokoli yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Tetapi Battler menghalangi Daisy dengan tangan yang satunya. Tak sengaja brokoli yang dipegangi oleh Battler pun terjatuh dan menggelinding lalu berhenti di bawah Lily yang sedang membaca buku. Ia yang menyadari hal itu hanya diam saja dan kembali terlarut dengan bukunya.

"_Mooo_! Ini gara-gara Battler!" kata Daisy menyalahkan, "Sebagai gantinya kau harus mau bermain dengan Brokoliku seumur hidup!" kata Daisy yang membuat Battler hanya tertawa.

Lily yang sedari tadi terus membaca bukunya di atas kasur kini beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Larangan dan tatapan heran dari sepupu-sepupunya pun ia abaikan. Kanon yang khawatir dengan _Oujo-sama_ itu pun bergegas menyusul Lily. Jessica tampak terlihat sedih melihat perlakuan Kanon yang tampaknya memberi perhatian lebih kepada sepupunya yang dingin itu. Daisy yang tadinya mengoceh kepada Battler mendadak terdiam ketika melihat Jessica.

"Sekarang sudah larut, Maria, Daisy, sebaiknya kalian tidur." kata Jessica seraya menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

"Aku tak mau tidur! Aku mau tidur dengan Lily-chan!" kata Daisy kembali merajuk.

"Uuu~ Maria juga uuu~ Kami akan menunggu sampai Lily-nee kembali uuu~" kata Maria setuju dengan perkataan Daisy.

"Kalian tak boleh merajuk seperti itu. Mungkin Lily sedang ada urusan." kata George menasihati adik dan sepupunya itu.

"Iya. Mungkin Lily akan tidur di kamarnya sendiri di Mansion. Kalian juga tahu ia tak suka tempat yang banyak orang." kata Jessica. Daisy hanya bisa mendengus pelan, bagaimana pun perkataan Jessica memang ada benarnya.

Akhirnya kedua gadis itu pun tertidur dengan pulas. George dan Shannon tengah pergi ke luar berdua setelah George mengajak pelayan cantik itu untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat. Battler pun telah tertidur di sofa sedangkan Jessica terus menatap ke arah luar jendela, matanya terus mengejar sebuah objek di luar sana. Di tengah hujan badai, tampak sebuah payung hitam yang terus bergerak kesana-kemari, di bawah payung itu tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam - ya, itu adalah Kanon. Tampaknya pemuda beriris biru jernih itu mencari Lily yang menghilang entah kemana, payung hitam itu terus mengitari taman bunga. Jessica pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata pun mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia pun menepuk pipinya pelan untuk menyemangati dirinya sebelum ia membaringkan badannya yang kelelahan di tempat tidur.

.

**_Meta-World_**

"Ahahahahaha! Keluarga bodoh! Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua! Ahahahahaha!" kata _witch_ 'pendatang baru' yang berbaju hitam itu lalu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikanku melaksanakan upacara pengorbanan?" tawar Beatrice kepada _witch_ itu.

"Dengan senang hati Beato-sama~" kata _witch_ itu memberikan hormat lalu memutar badannya dan mulai membacakan mantra.

_Atas nama Witch of Destroyer._  
><em>Bangkit dan datanglah, jawablah panggilan pemilikmu ini. <em>

_Penjaga pintu kehancuran Barat, Amaranthus Hybridus._  
><em>Penjaga pintu kehancuran Selatan, Momordica Charantia.<em>

Lalu muncullah dua orang pemuda di hadapan _witch_ itu. Yang satu diikat satu dan berambut panjang berwarna ungu sedangkan yang satunya lagi mengenakan selendang panjang. Kedua pemuda itu lalu membungkuk layaknya seorang kesatria.

"_Yokouso_, Amary, Momo-chan." kata witch yang mengenakan dress hitam itu sambil menatap dingin kedua pemuda yang merupakan furniture-nya itu.

"Apa yang dapat kami lakukan untukmu, _Oujo-sama_?" kata pemuda tampan berambut panyang yang bernama Amaranthus itu.

"Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagi kami." kata pemuda yang mengenakan selendang tadi yang dipanggil Momo-chan itu.

"Nee~ Bantu aku untuk melaksanakan _The First Twilight_ ya.. Untuk saat ini kekuatanku terbatas karena _Witch of Life_ yang menyebalkan itu." kata sang _Witch of Destroyer_ itu.

"Dengan senang hati, Oujo-sama." kata kedua pemuda itu lalu menghilang.

.

.

_**Rokkenjima, 5 Oktober 1986**_

Terdengar suara petir dari luar mansion Ushiromiya. Para cucu yang berada di _guest house_ pun bergegas ke Mansion utama untuk sarapan pagi. Mereka semua segera bergegas karena para orang tua sudah menunggu mereka. Namun, ternyata perkiraan mereka salah. Tidak ada siapa pun di ruang makan. Nampaknya orang tua mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan lain.

"Aaah... Laapaar!" keluh Battler sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Neee~ Aniki! Jessica ke mana?" tanya Daisy sembari membetulkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Entahlah, sedari pagi ia sudah tak ada di kamar." jawab George sambil bertopang dagu.

"Uuu~ kalau Lily-nee?" tanya Maria, meski kemarin sempat bertengkar, gadis kecil itu tetap menanyakan Idolanya itu.

"_Wakaranai_. Tadi malam juga ia tidak ada di kamar tidur kita." kata George mengangkat bahunya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari kejauhan. George pun mengetahui siapa yang berteriak karena suaranya begitu familiar di telinganya. Ia segera berlari dan sepupunya yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Daisy dan Maria sedikit kesusahan untuk mengejar Battler dan George yang tengah berlari di depan mereka. Nampaknya George berhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis yang ia cintai, Shannon, terduduk lemas di lantai, sementara itu Kanon dan Lily hanya terpaku dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Para orang tua yang tak lengkap jumlahnya pun berdatangan ke tempat tersebut.

"I..ini.." tubuh Battler tampak gemetaran melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di depan matanya.

_At the first twilight, you shall lift up as sacrifice the six chosen by the key._

Tubuh Jessica, Kyrie, Hideyoshi, Dokter Nanjo, Gouda serta Krauss tampak menempel di tembok dengan berbagai posisi. Ada yang tampak seperti disalib, terbalik dan terlentang. Mereka meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan, leher mereka patah dan banyak sayatan di tubuh mereka. Tak lupa paku-paku besar yang tertancap di tangan dan kaki mereka. Bagian dada sebelah kiri, tepat di area Jantung pun tampak berlubang, oorgan vital manusia itu pun tampak dicabut secara paksa. Cairan merah yang lazim disebut darah pun mendominasi tembok, menutupi cat cream ruangan itu dan menodai karpet yang membentang di kamar itu. Natsuhi berteriak dan menghampiri jasad suami dan anaknya yang mati dengan cara yang mengerikan seperti itu.

"Ky-Kyrie.." Battler pun mendekati tubuh Ibu Tirinya dengan badan yang gemetar.

"Hideyoshi! Hideyoshi!" Eva tampak meraung di dekat suaminya. George pun menghibur ibunya yang terus berteriak memanggil nama ayahnya itu. Namun Daisy hanya menatap keenam jasad itu tanpa bereaksi apa-apa. Maria lalu menarik Daisy keluar ruangan dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Beatrice sudah memulai permainannya.. khihihihihihi.." kata Maria tertawa dengan misterius setelah mereka ada di luar ruangan.

"Ahahahaha.. konyol.. ini konyol.. Ahahahahaha.." kata Daisy lalu tertawa seperti kesetanan. Kedua gadis itu pun mulai berbicara tidak jelas.

Lily tampak terus memperhatikan kedua sepupunya itu dari celah pintu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap satu persatu wajah mengerikan keenam korban itu lalu di ujung bibirnya tampak ada lekukan kecil - ia tersenyum dengan misterius. Ia pun berbalik dan keluar dari ruang duduk itu. Daisy dan Maria langsung menghentikan tawa mereka dan menatap Lily, Lily sendiri mengabaikan tatapan kedua sepupunya dan terus berjalan melewati mereka.

_**Meta-World**_

"Ahahahahahaha! Kerjamu bagus _Witch of Destroyer_! Lihatlah betapa bodohnya tampang manusia-manusia itu! Ahahahahahaha!" kata Lamdadelta memuji '_karya_' Sang Witch of Destroyer.

"Ini bukan apa-apa." kata _Witch of Destroyer_ menyunggingkan senyum. Ia menatap Beatrice dan memberikan isyarat untuk dirinya memulai _The Second Twilight_. Beatrice pun menyerigai, menandakan bahwa dirinya mengizinkan Sang _Witch Of Destroyer_ memulai aksinya kembali.

"Baiklah.. Siapa lagi yang akan jadi korbanku berikutnya ya? Ushiromiya, bersiaplah menghadapi kutukanku. Ahahahahaha"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To<strong> **Be Continue**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame :<strong> Holaaa~~ Ayame sama Yuri balik lagi~

**Yuri :** Kali ini korban kita itu chara Umineko desu~ Ohohohohohoho~ Lagian kita pengen ngeramein fandom yang sangat nggak eksis ini. Padahal Umineko itu keren tauu! #plak

**Daisy :** Buuuu! Jahat! Kalian nggak ngenalin kami! Authors jahat bakal dikutuk sama Brokoli!

**Lily :** ... *kembali baca buku*

**Ayame :** Oh iya. *sweat drop* Minna-san~ Jangan bosen ya kalau di cerita kita selalu ada orang tambahan yaitu OC aku sama Yuri-chan~

**Yuri :** Yang pecicilan nggak mau diem plus omongannya aneh itu namanya Ushiromiya Daisy, OCnya Aya-chan. Kalau yang kalem dan jarang ngomong itu OC aku~ Yah, sebelas-dua belas lah sama aku~ Ohohohoho~

**Lily :** Fitnah. *ada panah yang nacep di kepala Yuri*

**Daisy :** Nyahahahaha.. *berguling* Yang bohong sama readers akan aku kasih paria se-truk *berguling sampe kaki Yuri, ngasih pare*

**Yuri :** ettou... *merinding*

**Lily :** ... *nginjek Daisy*

**Ayame :** Ahahaha~ Gomen ne, Yuri-chan~ Daisy memang seperti itu~ Ah iyaaa hati-hati kalau kamu bawa OC-mu yang 'itu' ke sini~

**Yuri :** NEVER! *kabur menyelamatkan OC-OCnya*

**Ayame :** Nyahahaha ah iyaaa~ dari pada makin digajein sama Daisy, mendingan kita tutup aja deh Chapter 1-nya, Yuri-chan! Balik dulu ke sini!

**Yuri :** *ngumpet dibalik tembok* Nggak maau! Nanti dikasih pare!

**Ayame :** a-ahaha... ya udah Daisy aja sama Lily yang nutup!

**Lily :** ...hng

**Daisy :** Neee neee~ Minna-saaaan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Kasih reviewnya juga~ kalau nggak kalian bakal dikutuk sama mbah Beato! Kyahahahaha~

**Beatrice :** *tiba-tiba muncul* Siapa yang kau panggil 'Mbah' HAH? *jitak Daisy*


End file.
